The present invention relates to a control system for a multi-processor including a plurality of microprocessors.
Recently, superior processors have been invented to improve the properties of personal computers. Such superior personal computers generally include a 16-bit CPU constructed with many N-channel MOS FETs. To drive such 16-bit CPUs, a current of about several hundreds mA at a voltage of about 5 V is required. However, no limitation of power consumed is present since the personal computers are operated with commercial power sources.
On the contrary, some limitation of power consumed is present in portable or handheld computers driven with power batteries. Therefore, they should be equipped with C-MOS processors which consume little power.
However, conventionally, the C-MOS processors which consume little power cannot provide high-speed operations or other desirable characteristics.
Therefore, it is desirable to construct a system having the two features of consuming little power and providing high-speed operation in portable computers.